Randy Orton and John Cena 2004 - Part 1
by ArmBar15
Summary: John Cena gets coupled with Randy Orton in the locker room during a house show. Will Cena express his feelings for Randy, or has Randy got something to say to Cena?


**AT &T Center - San Antonio, Texas. - Wednesday, January 16 2004. **

The time had come for the WWE inter-promotional house show. There was quite a buzz for this among not only the fans, but the wrestlers too. It was always great when you got the opportunity to wrestle somebody you haven't before. John Cena is a WWE superstar who wrestles for the Smackdown brand; who is booked on the show. He arrives a few hours before showtime, which is common practice for the superstars - as a tactic to not only avoid a rush of fans - but to ensure that they are properly prepared for their match that night. John walked in, wearing a button shirt, jeans and sneakers. The dress code for house shows is a lot more lenient than Raw or Smackdown tapings, so John was able to get away with jeans and sneakers whereas that would not be allowed at a TV taping. After greeting a few of the staff, and his road agent for the night, he pulled his case along by his side towards the match board. This would be his first chance to learn who he was against that night.

Match 3: - RAW vs Smackdown! tag team match. Batista and Randy Orton vs John Cena and Rey Mysterio

Cena was happy with this, as his tag team partner was his travel buddy during Smackdown tapings, and he had been friends with Batista during their time together in OVW. However, he didn't really know Randy Orton. Sure, they were in OVW together for a few months, but Randy was shot up to the main roster so quickly he didn't get the chance to know anybody down there. He had heard a few stories about Randy though, some good and some bad. He followed Randy on RAW, just like most of the talent watches the other show. But, there was one thing Cena knew about Randy that the rest of the guys in the locker room might not even think about...

Randy was hot as fuck.

Cena had been standing in front of the match board for about a minute now, and was beginning to receive a few quizzical looks from a few of the backstage workers. He quickly realized that he was daydreaming and snapped himself out of it. He walked over to the table where the locker room list was. He expected to be with Rey Mysterio, considering they were tag partners that night, and both wrestled on Smackdown. However, John was met with feelings of confusion and joy once he found his name.

A127 - John Cena and Randy Orton.

"What?" Cena quietly mumbled to himself upon finding his name coupled with Randy's. "Why would I be with Randy?" he thought to himself. However, once the initial confusion had worn off, he began thinking about what he had heard back down in OVW...

A rampant rumor spread in the OVW locker room a few weeks after Randy had arrived, after he began getting ready on his own in a closet, rather than with the other guys. The rumor was that Randy had accidentally outed himself as gay to OVW owner Danny Davis, who was homophobic. This rumor was eventually proved to be true once Davis was released due to "radical beliefs" about that sort of thing. John was lucky in OVW, as he heard about DD's homophobic behavior before he arrived, therefore making sure during his tenure there, that he never let out his secret. He was gay.

John did have a crush on Randy, but figured he'd never get the chance to do anything about it since they were on different shows, and had different travel schedules. Neither man was taken, so Cena thought this would be his only chance. He made his way to his locker room, with a slight smile on his face, still thinking about Randy and him.

Once he got to the door of A127, he noticed it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door, as his way of giving Randy a warning that he was there; just in case he was doing anything private. Once the door was fully opened, he saw that Randy wasn't there, but his stuff was. Upon entering the room he heard that the shower was on, and he heard Randy quietly whistling to himself. The sound of the door closing must have startled Randy, as he quickly stopped whistling and the room went silent with the exception of the water hitting the floor of the shower.

"Hello?" Randy exclaimed. His voice was bold, but had a slightly concerned tone to it.

"Hey, it's John." Cena said, standing still and waiting for a response. He heard Randy sigh in relief before his head popped out of the shower door.

"Hey man, I didn't know you were here yet. I wouldn't have started to shower." Randy said, his voice now more relaxed.

"Don't worry about it, man." Cena called, now looking for somewhere to put his stuff.

"I'll be out in a minute to move my stuff, sorry about the mess."

It seemed most of the stories Cena had heard about Randy weren't true. He seemed to be very polite towards him. Cena smirked lightly and let go of his bag.

"It's cool man, I' got it. Take your time."

"Thanks bud" Randy quipped, shooting his head back into the shower.

Cena looked around the room, which wasn't very big, and saw the small puddle of water Randy left after his head began dripping once they were talking. The room was neatly cluttered, with Randy's stuff taking up most of the room. It wasn't a mess, so Cena had no problem moving Orton's stuff over to the side to make room for his bag. Randy didn't just throw his clothes off and get into the shower, as they were neatly folded on top of his bag. Cena couldn't help but take a quick look at what Randy had been wearing. He saw a t-shirt, a button shirt similar to his, and a pair of dark jeans. He pushed Randy's bag further along the bench - just enough for Cena to get his bag on there. He didn't want Randy thinking he was a room hog. He began unzipping his bag when he saw Randy's sneakers on the ground, close to where the puddle of water was. He swiftly picked them up and put them next to Randy's bag. Another unknown fact about Cena was that he had quite the thing for feet. He loved seeing the guys take off (and sometimes put on) their boots and socks before or after matches. He'd make sure to never get caught in the act however.

By this point, Randy had begun whistling again so Cena felt it was safe to take a look inside Randy's sneakers...maybe even take a sniff. Looking inside, John saw a pair of white socks stuffed into the heel. He made sure the locker room door was locked and that Randy was busy whistling before pulling them out and taking a look. They were clean, with the execption of a bit of dirt on the bottom. Cena gripped the sock into a ball in his hands before taking a sniff. Pleasure filled his nostrils as he smelled Randy's odour inside the cotton. Randy stopped whistling and turned the shower off, which alerted John to quickly put the sock back in the shoe and place them comfortably under the bench, below Randy's bag. Randy stepped out of the shower, dry and dressed. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black gym shorts. However, that wasn't what Cena was looking for. While Randy was preoccupied for a few seconds gathering his wash things, Cena took a glance at his feet - which were covered with a pair of white gym socks; similar to what most of the guys wear with their boots. But, they just looked so much better on Randy.

"Thanks for moving my stuff dude" Randy said, not quite looking where he was going, and was heading straight towards the puddle he'd made minutes earlier.

"Careful!" Cena said.

"Huh?" Randy exclaimed, not knowing what he was about to do. He looked at the floor infront of him. "Oh s**t, thanks."

"No worries" Cena said, now sitting down with his gear laid out in front of him.

"Nice sneakers" Randy said, inspecting Cena's gear for the night.

"Thanks, you to" Cena said, tilting his head towards Randy's sneakers that were placed under the bench.

The two were silent for a few minutes afterwards, as Cena began to get ready. Randy pulled his boots and kneepads out of his bag and began to put them on, slowly lacing his boots, when he looked up to what he felt was a wonderful sight. Cena was now standing in nothing but a pair of light grey boxer briefs, and white crew socks. Randy took a long look at Cena's ass before putting his head down and finish lacing up his boots.

Once ready, both men left the room to go and talk to their road agent, and partners for the night. After the conversation was over, and the match was laid out, both men had some time to kill before the match. Randy went to get a bottle of water, as Cena returned to the locker room. After entering, Cena closed the door and sat down, catching a glance at Orton's sneakers. It only seemed like a few seconds to him, but in the time Cena spent staring at Orton's sneakers, Orton himself had his water and was about to walk into the room. Cena was snapped out of his gorm by the sound of the door opening, and the sight of Randy strolling in.

"Hey" Orton said quietly. He seemed a little anxious.  
"Hey, is everything alright?" Cena asked.

"Well..."

 **QUICK AUTHOR NOTE** : Hey! this is my first (of hopefully many) WWE fanfics. Also, don't worry. The feet thing is something I put in their for me. It's not mentioned much at all in Part 2. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
